In the past, ultrasound transducers and ultrasound imaging systems have enjoyed much use throughout the medical profession. One particular use in which ultrasound transducers have gained wide spread acceptance is in rectal imaging associated with prostate examinations. Often these prostate examinations would involve a two step procedure; the first step being the insertion of the physician's finger into the patient's rectum, where a manual manipulation and palpation of the prostate gland is performed; and the second step being the insertion of a tube-like ultrasound transducer into the rectum for facilitating the ultrasound imaging of the prostate gland.
While this two-step procedure has been extensively performed in the past, it does have some serious drawbacks. Typically, the physician's finger is removed prior to the insertion of the tube-like transducer, in order to minimize discomfort for the patient. As a result, no imaging is possible during the manual palpation of the prostate. Furthermore, the positioning of the tube-like transducer is controlled from a point outside the body, and more distant from the desired imaging area.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in ultrasound imaging techniques and probes for use in prostate examinations where the imaging is possible at precisely controllable positions and during manual manipulation of the prostate gland.